The compound named, [5-(5-chloro-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-pyridin-2-yl]-(6-trifluoromethyl-pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-amine, which is also known as pexidartinib, is effective for treating subjects suffering from or at risk of a c-Kit and/or c-Fms and/or Flt3 mediated disease or condition. Suitable compounds, including pexidartinib or a salt thereof, for the treatment of such diseases and conditions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,893,075, U.S. Publication No. 2014-0037617 and U.S. Publication No. 2013-0274259, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There remains a need in developing new versatile and facile processes for the efficient preparation of pexidartinib and other similar molecules, especially in an industrial scale.